(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roasting device, and in particular, a roasting device having a body with a heat dissipation seat at the lower portion.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown a conventional roasting device having a roasting chamber 11 and debris collection disc 1000. There are numerous drawbacks found in convention device such as the front cover 2 cannot be opened and therefore cleaning is not convenient.
When the bean-roasting chamber 11 rotates, the roasting beans 8 are squeezed and the bean cover 4 may be pushed away or overflow. This is not convenient in used. The recess 12 at the lower section of the body 1 is provided with motor 13 and a protruded shaft center 131 mounted to the tray 14. A cooling disc 10 having net hole is then connected to the cooling rod 101. The rotation of the shaft center 131 allows cooling of the roasting bean 8. However, the cooling disc 10 at the tray 14 and the recess 12 is not supported. After the motor 13 is rotated, there may be an engagement where the tray 14 and the cooling disc 10 are driven in the course of rotation. This will cause a failure in the cooling rod 10 and the roasting bean 8 cannot be triggered.
The conventional cooling rod 101 can have single side rotation which cannot push or stir the roasting bean 8 in the course of roasting. Besides the tray 14 and the cooling tray 10 are stacked and sealed spaced which does not allow rapid cooling. The spaced fan 100 has poor cooling effect and therefore it is time wasting which affects the quality of beans.
Further the manual control switch 6 and the single power indicator 7 are not accurate and therefore the quality and taste of the roasting beans 8 cannot be improved.
Furthermore, there is no protective device for the outside of the bean-roasting chamber and therefore there is a possibility that the user touches the high temperature bean-roasting chamber 11.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a roasting device having a body, a cooling disc, a heat dissipation seat mounted below the body and a base seat provided with debris disc protruded from shaft center of the motor, characterized in that the base seat is provided with through holes and contains a fan, and the debris disc on the top portion of the fan is provided with through holes and a filter body is provided on the top of the through hole preventing object from falling, facilitating the cooling of roasted bean on the cooling disc of the roasting device.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a roasting device, wherein the outside of the roasting chamber is provided with fastening hook having a protective frame provided with a fastener ring to prevent bum when directly in contact.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.